guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Light of Deldrimor
Unless I read something wrong, the interview states that this skill is obtained as the reward of a quest. Should it be added to the article? --Emelend 23:06, 14 May 2007 (CDT) :I thought it was reward by earning a title. Eronth 23:09, 14 May 2007 (CDT) ::"Some of these will be given away via quests. They will not only be superpowerful during combat, but also augment what players are doing outside of combat. A good example is a skill called Light of Deldrimor. It does a wide blast of area-of-effect damage to evil stuff, as well reveal hidden secrets with its magical radiance." --Emelend 23:16, 14 May 2007 (CDT) ::Wait, found this too: "In Nightfall, the Sunspear and Lightbringer titles were well received. We are going to be expanding that mechanic to include new groups that players can form allegiances with. These will in turn allow them to gain and power up brand new player-versus-environment skills." Could be both. --Emelend 23:17, 14 May 2007 (CDT) :::In the GameSpy interview it was stated that there will be titles for affliction with particular races. — Poki#3 , 18:10, 15 May 2007 (CDT) ::::Indeed, that is where I pulled the quote from. --Emelend 19:48, 15 May 2007 (CDT) :::::The GamesRadar interview is explicit about it being a quest reward. -- Gordon Ecker 18:06, 22 June 2007 (CDT) Preview weekend >.> Uhmm... I already finished the quest "Destructive research" in the Preview weekend, And during that time this quest did not yield Light of Deldrimor... How am I going to gain this skill if I've already finished the quest, but don't have the skill? 76.175.146.10 04:32, 31 August 2007 (CDT) :Good question. If I had Eye of the North (which I won't until tomorrow, so I don't know if this will work), I'd try talking to High Priest Alkar to see if he re-offers the quest. If that doesn't work, you can file a bug report. -- Gordon Ecker 04:45, 31 August 2007 (CDT) ::Alright, thanks for the advice. (I don't have EoTN yet either, I just had the preview weekend. I intend on purchasing EoTN online tomorrow, and I'll find out about the same time you will, if you already finished the quest also. I'm hoping he either re-offers it, offers me the skill, or the skill merely appears in my skill list.. Again, we'll find out tomorrow I suppose. 76.175.146.10 05:11, 31 August 2007 (CDT) :::Well I got EoTN, went back to the Battledepths, and no Dwarves have any Quests for me. So I think it's bugged. The eye isn't helping, either. 76.175.146.10 10:55, 31 August 2007 (CDT) ::::The problem has been posted multiple times on GWGuru as a bug and hopefully it will get fixed soon, and until that happens we will just have to wait... :::::Gaile said that they were aware of the problem and were working on a fix, though who knows what the priority level is. 76.211.81.234 16:20, 3 September 2007 (CDT) Hidden Stuff Does this skill actually SHOW hidden stuff? Just wandering, becaue theres no article....but then again, theres no article for half the gwen stuff.--Santa'sGonnaKillYou 07:59, 2 September 2007 (CDT) :What exactly are these "Hidden objects" ? XMarkOS 15:09, 2 September 2007 (CDT) ::My guess is: level maps and exits in dungeons. 85.104.79.77 12:25, 3 September 2007 (CDT) :::Not exits or maps, they didnt show for me. Nothing did. Maybe actual hidden treasure when you are nearby.Maz Mazkin 06:13, 4 September 2007 (CDT) ::::In Sepulchre of Dagrimmar, as an example, near the Area Map I revealed a ghostly Dwarf who helped me in battle as an ally. So far, that's all I've been able to uncover. 207.191.201.11 14:07, 4 September 2007 (CDT) :::::A light flashed on my compass. When I followed it and activated the light again, a "hidden treasure" was revealed. I opened it and it says "You take what was hidden" but no drop and no change in treasure hunter title. Maybe u get the item at end of quest Im still in the middle. Maz Mazkin 12:26, 4 September 2007 (CDT) It's ~200 goldMaz Mazkin 13:28, 4 September 2007 (CDT) :While my guild was doing a dungeon I uncovered a hidden treasure and got an Onyx Gemstone, somebody else got a Deldrimor Steel Ingot, and a couple people got a bit less than 200g. My current assumption is that different levels in the dungeons give different rewards. First level is a Dwarven Ghost ally from what I've seen, although I may just change on for each particular location.Sevendash I just thought, maybe if you use it on the bunnies that lure you in the cave they change to the monsters. Damage 56 holy damage at rank 4 DeldrimorMaz Mazkin 06:06, 4 September 2007 (CDT) 59 holy damage at rank 5 Deldrimor 64 at rank 6 84.9.36.17 08:10, 5 September 2007 (CDT) Changed the comment that this is a bug. Holy damage is mostly, but not necessarily, armor-ignoring. See Holy Damage. Maz Mazkin 05:19, 7 September 2007 (CDT) GWEN dungeon LoD section I set this up already on Ooze Pit, but I'm thinking something like: *Deldrimor Ghost **Location 1.. **Location 2.. *Hidden Treasure **1 **2 *Secret Passage **1 **2 Seem okay? :List of hidden objects. Besides, it looks like it's random se we'll have to totally scrap it (save for the hidden switches). PS: GW:SIGN your comments. — Poki#3 , 17:14, 6 September 2007 (CDT) ::Dang, you guys have gotten anal about signing. Gods forbid someone forgets. Also: definitely not random, I've run through Ooze Pit a couple of times and the spots were the same. Or there are some random and some not, I don't know. --Nunix 17:30, 6 September 2007 (CDT) :::Random as in, not always 2 treasures in 1 level, sometimes more, other times less. Same goes for Ghost allies and especially switches. --84.24.206.123 05:30, 9 September 2007 (CDT) ::::From what I have seen in Bloodstone Caves is that the dwarven ghosts are always at the same place and the same is true for hidden switches. The chests however don't always spawn at the same place. I had the feeling Anet made like 20 different spawn spots of which about 5 are being used. Therefore it may be good to state all the *possible* chest spawns or say something about the total ammount but from what I have seen we can cerainly not be sure that a certain chest would be on a certain place (at least this holds for Bloodstone Caves) Shai Meliamne 04:19, 17 September 2007 (CDT) Skill Description It says "briefly" in the description...how long does the skill show hidden things, and is it affected by title progression? —''The preceding unsigned comment was added by'' Silver40596 ( ) }. :It produces a stardard yellow ping. -- Gordon Ecker 19:35, 14 September 2007 (CDT) :There's also a blue "fire" unveiled, wich stays for a couple of minutes. If the flame is there, the yellow ping won't show up. Makes it easier, but also harder if you cast it and forgot where those 3 pings were >.< --84.24.206.123 00:56, 17 September 2007 (CDT) ::They should lower the recharge a bit (and dmg to balance it out). — Poki#3 , 01:09, 17 September 2007 (CDT) :::Lower the damage? Really? It's not that high and it's on a 20 second recharge, AND it's a PVE-only skill linked to the (relatively easy-to-raise) Deldrimor title track. Eternal Aura is (the only thing??) comparable - PBAOE holy damage + a side benefit - and it's way better. --Nunix 01:29, 17 September 2007 (CDT) What I have Learned *Dwarven ghost allies are NOT random, and mostly appear only on the first level, except for harder dungeons like Heart of the Shiverpeaks or Shards of Orr. *While Hidden Treasures ARE random, they have set spawn points, like late-game bosses in Prophecies. The give 100-200g or a rare crafting material. Formerly, they did not appear on the first level of dungeons. After the Oct. 12, 2007 update, they do but with 1-50g. I currently have not done enough testing to ascertain if rare crafting mats drop from first-floor treasures. They also can now drop lockpicks on at least second floor and below. *Light of Deldrimor, prior to Oct 12, 2007 did not cause armor-ignoring damage. It was changed to do so (either that or EVERY dungeon enemy in the entirety of GWEN was changed to have 60 AL) Mesodreth Blackwing 02:02, 13 October 2007 (UTC) Hidden Treasure on Lvl 1 I recently found a hidden treasure on level one of Cathedral of Flames, however, it gave a minimal amount of gold (27 and 75) Thoughtful 00:50, 20 October 2007 (UTC) :The Hard Mode patch added that. Where you in Hard Mode, or Normal Mode? — Poki#3 , 08:11, 20 October 2007 (UTC) ::Hidden treasures are now found on all levels (both hard and normal mode), but the rewards on a first level are ~50 gold. Also, HTs started dropping Dungeon Maps. These changes all came with the HM update, and I've changed the article to reflect it.Silentvex 22:57, 21 October 2007 (UTC) Question Will the dmg that it deals scatter enemies?--Xilarth The Wise 21:38, 21 January 2008 (UTC) Probably not, unless you have it echoed or have several people doing it at once. It's repeated AoE that scattes enemies. Silver40596 Wrong Damages I'm sorry, I'm knew at wiki and I don't know really how to use it, and i'm probably too lazy to learn how. Though, maximum damages is 80 damage, not 75 ( i'm r10, and it says 80)-- 15:01, September 28, 2009 (UTC)Dugwars :Eh? It says 80 at r10... 75 is at r8.-- [[User:El_Nazgir|'El_Nazgir']] 15:11, September 28, 2009 (UTC) ::We do 0...8 for title track skills, not 0...10. It's exactly the way it does it ingame, which is why it's that way. If you looked at the progression chart, however, it would show that at rank 10 it's 80 as you say --Gimmethegepgun 15:39, September 28, 2009 (UTC)